The Armory
Welcome to Ningonde's Armory! here you'll find basic rules regarding armor modifiers and effects in Ningonde, as well as an ever-growing list of armor you can find, make, purchase, or steal. ''a note on drowning in D&D 5e: When you fall into water and don't have a steady oxygen supply, you can hold your breath for 1+(your Con modifier) minutes. After you run out of air, you fall unconscious, your HP falls to 0, and you must make standard death saving throws. If you become stable while still underwater, you cannot regain any health, so you must make death saving throws again. This continues until you die unless you are rescued and can breathe again.'' Armor Modifiers This is a list of the modifiers available in armor around Ningonde: Armor Types there are three major types of armor in Ningonde: light, medium, and heavy. Each armor has different properties that make them beneficial, and each has its own downsides. the following is a brief overview of the three major armor types: Light Armor Made from supple and thin materials, light armor favors agile adventurers since it offers some protection without sacrificing mobility. If you wear light armor, you add your Dexterity modifier to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. * Padded: padded Armor consists of quilted layers of cloth and batting. * 'Leather: '''The Breastplate and shoulder protectors of this armor are made of leather that has been stiffened by being boiled in oil. The rest of the armor is made of softer and more flexible materials. * '''Studded Leather: '''Made from tough but flexible leather, studded leather is reinforced with close-set rivets or spikes. ''Medium Armor Medium armor offers more protection than light armor, but it also impairs Movement more. If you wear medium armor, you add your Dexterity modifier, to a maximum of +2, to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. * 'Hide: '''This crude armor consists of thick furs and pelts. It is commonly worn by Barbarian tribes, evil humanoids, and other folk who lack access to the tools and materials needed to create better armor. * '''Chain Shirt: '''Made of interlocking metal rings, a Chain Shirt is worn between layers of clothing or leather. This armor offers modest protection to the wearer’s upper body and allows the sound of the rings rubbing against one another to be muffled by outer layers. * '''Scale Mail: '''This armor consists of a coat and leggings (and perhaps a separate skirt) of leather covered with overlapping pieces of metal, much like the scales of a fish. The suit includes gauntlets. * '''Breastplate: '''This armor consists of a fitted metal chest piece worn with supple leather. Although it leaves the legs and arms relatively unprotected, this armor provides good protection for the wearer’s vital organs while leaving the wearer relatively unencumbered. * '''Half-Plate: '''Half Plate consists of shaped metal plates that cover most of the wearer’s body. It does not include leg protection beyond simple greaves that are attached with leather straps. ''Heavy Armor Of all the armor categories, heavy armor offers the best protection. These suits of armor cover the entire body and are designed to stop a wide range of attacks. Only proficient warriors can manage their weight and bulk. Heavy armor doesn’t let you add your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class, but it also doesn’t penalize you if your Dexterity modifier is negative. * '''Ring Mail: '''This armor is Leather Armor with heavy rings sewn into it. The rings help reinforce the armor against blows from swords and axes. Ring Mail is inferior to Chain Mail, and it's usually worn only by those who can’t afford better armor. * '''Chain Mail: '''Made of interlocking metal rings, Chain Mail includes a layer of quilted fabric worn underneath the mail to prevent chafing and to cushion the impact of blows. The suit includes gauntlets. * '''Splint: '''This armor is made of narrow vertical strips of metal riveted to a backing of leather that is worn over cloth padding. Flexible Chain Mail protects the joints. * '''Plate: '''Plate consists of shaped, interlocking metal plates to cover the entire body. A suit of plate includes gauntlets, heavy leather boots, a visored helmet, and thick layers of padding underneath the armor. Buckles and straps distribute the weight over the body. Enhancing Armor Some armorers in Ningonde believe a piece of armor is never truly finished. To a degree, they're right. Some armor has been designed by its makers to have the ability for enhancements and upgrades. When you find armor that can be enhanced, its statistics will tell you how many upgrades you can add to it. These enhancements are never major, but they can help protect you against specific dangers you may face. Some common enhancements include: * A rune of protection that enhances an armor's strength, boosting its AC * A physical attachment that improves your mobility or removes an impediment * A magical spell that can imbue your armor with elemental protection * a special modification that allows it to be cut These enhancements can only be completed by a skilled craftsman. If you find armor that can be modified, you must take it to the appropriate artisan or armorer to be enhanced. Some armor can only be modified by the armorer that makes it. the DM has information about the cost and process of upgrading armor with this ability. Armor Chart This chart will help you identify and choose the right armor for the right situation. Keep in mind this list is not exhaustive, and is constantly growing.